This disclosure describes a loudspeaker assembly.
A conventional loudspeaker system generally comprises an enclosure supporting at least one electro-acoustic transducer. One type of loudspeaker system incorporates at least one waveguide to take advantage of a waveguide's favorable properties, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,528, hereby incorporated by reference. Conventional loudspeaker systems, especially those designed to produce low frequencies, are often large, heavy and cumbersome thereby making transport of such systems difficult.